Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-6576310-20191004120321/@comment-46.193.2.150-20191017142626
83.113.34.110 a écrit : Vivija a écrit : 'One Piece Chapter 959 Title : " Samurai "'In the cover, Bege and Chiffon are in Dressrosa. The country is scarred by battle. More spoilers : *Luffy, Brook and Chopper wearing samurai edo armor *Carrot is happy *Momo and others still crying *Inurashi gave strawhats the armor *Franky and carpenters are building ships *Usopp said after meeting everyone meeting take sunny to the port *All what happened is planned by Orochi *Robbin discovered Orochi said "The entrance to the onigashima is winter" *Nami and carrot and the samurai are discusing how the date can be on Full moon day *Beast pirates destroyed the hiding place Sunny *Oden in flashback said "The Wano existence for hundreds of years closed borders" Spoiler Image 01 : Luffy, Brook and Chopper wearing an edo armour Spoiler Image 02 : The scabbards and Momo crying Spoiler Image 03 : Kozuki Oden PLUS PLUS Starts with flashbacks. Hitetsu (not Inurashi) gave the SH the armors. Zoro declined. Franky ordering people to fix the boats. Usopp says to meet up and ride the Sunny to the promised port. Holdem is investigating stolen foods from the farms. O-Tsuru realizes that Kinemon and co. must've gathered enough people and needs food, so they stole the food. She tries to distract Holdem, but the villagers took the blame upon themselves. Robin found out that Orochi said "The entrance to the onigashima is winter" Nami, Carrot and the Minks discuss on setting the date to a full moon to make use of Sulong. Luffy is worried about Jinbe, and wonders if he escaped,if he is safe, and if he will arrive at Wano in time. The Beast Pirates bombed the Sunny's hiding spot, all the ships, and the major bridges linking the locations. Orochi has all the information on the 4000 people and the plan. End of flashback. Kinemon and co. decides to carry out the plan anyway. Starts of Oden flashback. The Wano closing its borders has to do with Kozuki Family. Also said that when something world shaking happens, Wano will reopen its borders! et en espagnole ça donne quoi? C'est quoi cette ingratitude à toujours réclamer les spoils en Fr servis sur un plateau ? Les gens sont sympas de partager des spoils qui sont pas toujours accessibles facilement et il y en a toujour un pour trouver que le caviar qu'on leur sert est pas assez assaisonné..! Surtout, c'est quand même grave de pas être foutu de piger 2-3 mots d'anglais ultra basic en 2019, à moins d'avoir plus de 50 ans car pour ces générations c'était pas aussi encouragé (et normal) qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression qu'on va partir sur plusieurs chapitres de transitions avec les flashback d'Oden histoire de planter le décors et nous faire comprendre pourquoi il fallait patienter 20 ans et pas juste 1 ou 2 ans pour les fourreaux rouges. Après ça (peut être dans 1 ou 2 chapitres), je pense qu'on saura enfin pourquoi Orochi sait tout, et interprete tous les messages codés aussi bien que les fourreaux rouges et enfin on ira sur Onigashima. Si je me trompe pas, avec les pauses et tout, on aura le début de la guerre à la toute fin de l'année et les vrai combats, le coeur du chapitre nous occupera pour 2020 !